Si has estado esperando tanto tiempo
by Altariel-Jaina
Summary: A Harry le gusta alguien y SEamus quiere saber quien es.Para que le deje en paz,Ron le dice a Seamus que a Harry le gusta...(TRADUCCION!yo solo presto mi ingles y español!autora original:HALLUCITNATION!)


Author's note: este es un pequeño fic que me encontre un dia por casualidad y me gusto tanto que tenia que traducirlo. Se lo pregunte a su escritora original, HALLUCINATION, y ella me dejo, es FANTÁSTICA!!!^_^  
  
Es un pequeño fic en lo que escribo el proximo capi de Sleeping Blonde Beauty.  
  
QUE OS GUSTE!!!  
  
Titulo:: If You've Been Waiting That Long Autor: Hallucination Traduccion: Altariel Pareja: Harry/Draco Rating: PG 13 Categoria: Humour, Fluff Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling. No harm is intended.  
  
IF YOU'VE BEEN WAITING THAT LONG.  
  
-Asi que.quien es este pajarito del que estabamos hablando?  
  
-No estabamos hablando de ningun pajarito.  
  
La leve molestia de estomago que Harry habia experimentado hacia 5 minutos cuando Seamus se materializo de repente en su mesa del gran comedor de, aparentemente, ninguna parte, estaba ahora precipitándose a una sensación de tener plomos en la tripa al darse cuenta de lo que queria sonsacarle el chico.  
  
-Oh, vamos, Harry!!No seas capullo!!!Sin secretitos!!!-lo presiono Seamus, ganándose miradas airadas por parte de Padma y Parvati, cuando pasaron con su bandeja. Ambas le dedicaron a Harry grandes sonrisas que Harry devolvió débilmente.  
  
-Bueno, todo el mundo sabe que sientes ese ALGO-lo intento Seamus por otra via, sin darse cuenta de las orejas aguzadas en su dirección. Ginny miro a Harry con curiosidad, se puso roja y miro hacia otro lado.  
  
-Sientate!-siseo Harry a Seamus, asiendole por la tunica hacia abajo. Seamus aterrizo sobre el banco con un sonoro "Pom" y empezo a masajearse el trasero.  
  
-Auch, tio.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo Harry con la cara colorada.  
  
-No ha pasado nada-la cara de Seamus volvio a iluminarse-Asi que...quien es este pajarito por el que sientes masivamente amour? No es realmente esa que dijo Ron, no?  
  
El tenedor de Harry se paro en medio del aire-Que ha dicho ron?  
  
-Oh, Dios, se escapo la liebre-Seamus parecia encantado.  
  
-La liebre?-chillo Harry.  
  
-Te han descubierto!!-la sonrisa de Seamus amenazaba con partirle la cara de ancha que era-No te preocupes, Harry, estoy de tu lado. Es perversamente sexy, incluso si se supone que esta, ya sabes-su voz se convirtió en un susurro conspirador-prohibida.  
  
-Prohibida-Harry parecia auténticamente perplejo-Claro.  
  
Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de pronto ruidosamente, y la vision de Harry se movio hacia alli y alli se quedo. Seamus se dio cuenta de esto solo tras 5 minutos de hablar solo sobre los pros y contras de una relacion clandestina, y fruncio el ceño cuando lo noto.  
  
-Por que se te ha puesto toda la cara roja?  
  
-mmmm?-Harry trago saliva y aparto la mirada de lo que fuera que estaba mirando-No, que va.  
  
-Estas rojo como un tomate-Seamus parecia cada vez mas suspicaz-Tus ojos estan nublados-Sus ojos se abrieron mas a medida que bajaba la vista- Merlin, incluso tus manos estan temblando!!!Esta aquí, verdad?  
  
Seamus se giro en el asiento para, con un poco de suerte, hechar un vistazo al nuevo amor de Harry, pero se dio la vuelta con una expresión de desilusion tras unos segundos.  
  
-No hay nadie excepto Malfoy. Jo, Harry, poner a un chico emocionado para nada.  
  
-Jajaja. Tienes razon. Lo siento-Harry rio, pareciendo que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro-Um, Seamus? Te importaria darme algo de privacidad?  
  
Seamus estaba disgustado de no poder averiguar nada mas acerca del amor de Harry, pero no era una persona entrometida, gracias a Dios. SE levanto de la mesa, ya habiendo visto a Dean al otro lado del comedor-De acuerdo, Harry. Oh!Y...Harry?  
  
-Si?-Harry levanto la vista de las judias que estaba apuñalando brutalmente.  
  
-A POR EL PAJARITO!!!HAZSELO POR DETRÁS!!  
  
Harry miro a Seamus con la boca abierta antes de cubrirse un lado de la cara con la mano y deslizarse hacia abajo del asiento mientras sus compañeros miraban. Los profesores tosieron, incomodos.  
  
-No, en serio, no me importa lo que digas; es el mayor cumplido que le puedes hacer a una mujer si puede tenerlo por detrás-Seamus insistio, ignorante de las miradas que estaba recibiendo.  
  
Snape puso los ojos en blanco-Como si no lo supiera-Miro por un momento la expresión horrorizada de la profesora Sprout y se dio cuenta de que el Gran Comedor habia estado en silencio ya un rato y todo el mundo habia oido su ultimo comentario.  
  
-Quiero decir, no lo sabia. No que quisiera saber algo asi! No es como si me gustaran las jovencitas!!-Snape se rio pastosamente y Blaise dirigio sus oscuros ojos hacia el, con descaro-O chicos!!  
  
Un quejido de desilusion sono por algun sitio de la estancia y Snape fulmino con la mirada a la audiencia.  
  
-Perdon-dijo Neville, sonrojándose.  
  
-Yo...10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!!-ordeno Snape, con aspecto de haber sido insultado.  
  
Snape hizo una pausa-Y Zabini...  
  
Blaise levanto la vista, esperanzado.  
  
-Detencion tras las clases, de tres horas.conmigo-con su mano derecha, Snape empezo a acariciar arriba y abajo la vela de al lado de su plato, sugestivamente.  
  
Blaise gorjeo.  
  
-Oh, por dios, por lo menos "pretende" ser un buen ejemplo!!!-McGonagall golpeo la mano de Snape lejos de la vela. Miro a Seamus con expresión grave- Finnigan, volveras a tu sitio ahora mismo y te abstendras de hacer mas comentarios de mal gusto con insinuaciones sexuales. Una se pregunta si ha tenido siquiera que justifique el dar tan expertos consejos.  
  
Una ola de "ohhhhh!!!s" se paseo por el Gran comedor tras el atrevido comentario de McGonagall.  
  
-Le podria ofrecer experiencia de sobra-los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron, mirando a Seamus apreciativamente, haciendole removerse en la silla. El profesor miro alrededor y vio que todos se le habian vuelto a quedar mirando.  
  
-Comed-ordeno friamente.****************************  
  
Una mano familiar cayo sobre el ajedrez de Ron, mandando las piezas a hacer puñetas. La reina blanca chillo pidiendo ayuda y el caballo negro corrio a socorrerla entre varios murmullos de "Traidor" por ambas partes.  
  
-Hola, Harry-dijo Hermione dándole la bienvenida, sin siquiera levantar la vista del libro.  
  
-Hola, Har...er-Ron tartamudeo al ver la expresión asesina en la cara de su mejor amigo.  
  
-Que. Le. Dijiste. A. Seamus-dijo Harry, teniendo dificultad hasta para hablar.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!!!-Ron alzo las manos para protegerse-Te lo dire pero tienes que prometerme que no te cabrearas.  
  
Ron cerro los ojos y se preparo para lo peor.  
  
Las piezas se inclinaron hacia delante, con interes.  
  
Menos de un segundo después, salio de la sala comun de Gryffindor un bramido tal que las ventanas temblaron y las palomas salieron volando del tejado de Hogwarts en una confusa masa de plumas.  
  
Abajo en las mazmorras, Snape oyo el sonido amortiguado y sintio el techo vibrar.  
  
-mmmm...a alguien se le escapo la liebre-medito.***********************  
  
-PANSY?  
  
-lo siento mucho, Harry.  
  
-PANSY?  
  
-No paraba de pincharme para que le diese información. Tenia que decir a alguien o no se iria!!Se que estas un poco sobresaltado, pero...  
  
-Sobresaltado?-Harry salio de su estado paralizado y parpadeo-Ron, no estoy sobresaltado. Estoy traumatizado. Estoy paralizado-puso la cabeza entre las manos-Oh, dios.  
  
-No es para tanto, Harry. Al menos no dije quien era realmente la persona...  
  
-Ron, es la novia de Malfoy!!!-grito Harry-Una vez que Seamus lo sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe!!!Y eso significa que pronto, no solo tendre mi actual...problema para preocuparme, Malfoy pensara que estoy tratando de competir con el de nuevo, por la maldita Pansy, de todas las personas posibles!!!!Y no podria estar mas lejos de la realidad-Harry se dejo caer en el sillon y su mirada viajo hacia el suelo. Parecia realmente infeliz, como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete favorito.  
  
-Oh,Harry. Eres un gallina, eh?-le pellizco la mejilla.  
  
Harry le fulmino con la mirada. Ron se aclaro la garganta y se metio la mano en el bolsillo, aun convencido de que Harry era un gallina-De todas maneras, nadie creera que puedas estar enamorado de Pansy. Es una slytherin.  
  
Harry enarco una ceja.  
  
-Bueno, sabes a que me refiero-dijo Ron, rapidamente-Nadie se dara cuenta- intento animar a su mejor amigo, ciegamente.  
  
Hermione resoplo desde su sitio, al lado del fuego. No era una alguien que tranquilizara sin razon.**********************************************  
  
-Hoooola, Harry-una voz femenina y remilgada invadio los timpanos de Harry en el camino a clase de pociones dos dias mas tarde.  
  
-Oh, Dios-murmuro Harry-oh, Dios.  
  
-Un pajarito me dijo que he sido el objeto de tus amores por un tiempo ya- Pansy se le restrego como un gato-Estaba el pajarito diciendo la verdad?  
  
-Er...  
  
-Me deseas, Harry Potter?-la respiracion de Pansy se hacia mas agitada cuanto mas se restregaba contra el.  
  
-Er...Yo...-Harry se veia aterrorizado.  
  
-Bueno, LO SIENTO-Pansy lo empujo lejos de ella, su voz llena de desden. Su tipica sonrisa desagradable habia vuelto a su bonita cara-No me puedes tener.  
  
-Oh-Harry parecia aliviado-Oh, bien.  
  
-Y mi novio quiere tener unas palabras contigo.  
  
-Que?-Harry casi se cayo.  
  
-Ohhh, si. Esta MUY enfadado. Te veo en Pociones.  
  
Y se metio en la clase.****************************************  
  
Harry echo una nerviosa mirada a Draco Malfoy mientras abria en canal un corazon de rana para el experimento de hoy.  
  
Draco capto su mirada, le fulmino con la suya propia, y dejo caer su cuchillo en la tabla de cortar, amenazadoramente.  
  
Harry trago saliva, su propio cuchillo se le escurrio de las manos y formo un corte limpio en el pobre animal muerto encima de la mesa.  
  
Harry dio un pequeño gritito, captando la inmediata atención del profesor de Pociones. Harry cubrio al momento la sangre que corria por la mesa con un trapo.  
  
-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por ese arranque de chillidos-Snape le lanzo una mirada furiosa.  
  
-Yo no oi nada-susurro Neville. Dean le dio un codazo para que se mantuviese callado.  
  
Harry volvio su vista a Draco, que estaba dándole una sonrisa muy desagradable. El rubio gesticulo con las manos hacia la mesa de Harry y cuando este miro, habia una notita encima. La desdoblo.  
  
Te he asustado,Potter?  
  
Harry chequeo rapidamente si Snape estaba mirando y escribio una respuesta rapida.  
  
No. Perdi el agarre del cuchillo. Pasa. Y puede volver a pasar si no me dejas en paz.  
  
Vio a Draco alzar sus esculturales cejas en falsa diversión.  
  
Agresivo, Potter. Me gusta. Harry se puso algo rojo al leer la respuesta de Draco. La misma agresividad que te hizo ir detrás de mi novia.  
  
Harry miro a Draco, irritado. El slytherin le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.  
  
-No...estoy...interesado...en Pansy-dijo Harry mientras escribia con furia- Lo...que...has...oido...no es...verdad.  
  
Paso la nota por la clase y Draco la arranco de la mano de Justin. Y tras leerla, entrecerro los ojos.  
  
Mentiroso .Le dijo con los labios a Harry.  
  
-No me gusta Pansy!!!-grito Harry.  
  
Snape miro desde donde estaban Hermione ,Ron y el, descontando puntos por demostración publica de afectos(Hermione le habia prestado a Ron su lapiz)y dijo suavemente:  
  
-Que es lo que ha dicho, Potter?  
  
Harry no sabia que decir-Er...señor, yo...  
  
Los ojos de Snape eran dos dardos envenenados.  
  
-A mi tampoco me gusta Pansy-dijo Neville timidamente desde su asiento.  
  
Todo el mundo se volvio a mirar atontados a Neville.  
  
-No, ni a mi tampoco-Crabbe se mostro de acuerdo tras un momento.  
  
-Ni a mi-acordo Goyle con su mejor amigo. La gente empezo a asentir.  
  
A Pansy le parecia que su mundo se estaba derrumbando. Millicent rio disimuladamente.  
  
-Tampoco me gusta a mi-admitio Blaise Zabini. Draco le miro mal-Lo siento, pero es una vaca.  
  
-No es una vaca!!!-dijo Hermione, indignada.  
  
-Si, si que lo es-dijo Millicent simplemente-Es una vaca.  
  
-Millicent, tu eres su mejor amiga!!  
  
-Sigue siendo una vaca.  
  
-Francamente, señorita Parkinson, no estoy seguro de si a mi me gusta mucho- confeso Snape. Pausa-Pero eso no significa que Gryffindor se vaya a librar de que deduzca puntos por infligir angustia emotiva.  
  
Mientras el debate de la clase continuo, discutiendo si Pansy era o no una vaca, nadie se fijo que Draco y Harry habian abandonado la clase.**************************  
  
-De acuerdo, Potter. Desembucha. Has estado liandote con mi novia, no?- Malfoy le habia acorralado en una esquina a la salida de la clase.  
  
-No, no lo he hecho-dijo Harry, haciendo rechinar los dientes.  
  
-Entonces, por que ha estado Finnigan expandiendo eso por toda la escuela?  
  
-Porque es Seamus!!-dijo Harry, como si fuera obvio.  
  
-De verdad esperas que me crea...  
  
-Oh, por Merlín, Malfoy, Ron le dio deliberadamente la información mal para que le dejara en paz, porque es un idiota entrometido-grito Harry- Joder! He tenido suficiente. Estoy harto. No me gusta Pansy, me gusta el novio de Pansy!!!  
  
-Lo sabia!!Lo...QUE?!  
  
-El novio de Pansy-repitio Harry, mas calmadamente-El es la persona que me gusta. Me lleva gustando desde hace un año.  
  
-Pero...pero YO soy el novio de Pansy!!!-grito Draco, a punto de arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación.  
  
-Lo se-dijo Harry, sonriendo ligeramente y encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un momento, asi, ignorando los canticos de "ODIAMOS A PANSY" que venian de la clase.  
  
-No te puede gustar el novio de Pansy.  
  
-Draco, creo que hemos establecido que eres tu de quien estamos hablando.  
  
-Malfoy para ti!!!-Draco apunto un dedo imperioso y acusdor hacia el moreno- Y me referire a mi en tercera persona para evitar vomitar cuando me de la gana.  
  
-Y a mi me puede gustar quien a mi me de la gana!!-exclamo Harry.  
  
-Excepto YO.  
  
-Asi que...asi que yo no te gusto-dijo Harry, lentamente.  
  
-Gustarme?-Draco parecia indignado-Potter, ni siquiera me caes bien!!!  
  
-Oh-Harry parecia algo decaido-Pense...bueno.  
  
Se callo.  
  
-Bueno, solo para que lo sepas, tu si me gustas-dijo Harry finalmente. Draco parecia muy incomodo-Y no importara cuanto intentes que cambie de parecer. De hecho, cuanto mas lo intentes, mas me gustaras.  
  
Harry se volvio hacia las escaleras cuando Pansy aparecio de pronto de la clase de Pociones con burbujas siguiéndola. Estaba cubierta de la cabeza a los pies en confeti.  
  
-Todo esto es culpa tuya!!!-alzo la mano sobre el rostro de Harry pero otra mano la detuvo, ante los ojos verdes del chico.  
  
-Draco, que haces? Dejame para que pueda arañar a este pedazo de basura- Pansy miro a su novio con confusión.  
  
-Nadie-dijo Draco imperiosamente-araña a mi....mi novio. Oh, Dios-parecia horrorizado. Se volvio-Te odio, Potter. Te odio a muerte.  
  
La cara de Harry tenia una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-Tu novio?-grito Pansy, ultrajada-Tu no tienes novio!!("Ahora si!",interfirió Harry)Tu eres MI novio!!!  
  
-Vete, Pansy-dijo Draco con calma-Oh, Merlín. Que estoy diciendo? Esto es un gran error-dijo alegremente-Realmente te odio, Potter.  
  
-Que coño esta pasando????!!!-grito Pansy-Te gusta Harry Potter o no?  
  
Draco miro a Harry con altaneria.  
  
Harry miro a Draco timidamente.  
  
Pansy fulmino con la mirada a Harry y Draco.  
  
Draco tomo aire-Oh, mierda. Creo que si.  
  
Pansy dio un chillido de indignación y salio corriendo.  
  
-Oh, dios-dijo Draco, viendo a su novia marcharse-mi vida amorosa heterosexual esta desapareciendo. Que estoy haciendo. Esto no es propio de mi. Que te jodan,Potter.  
  
-Por mi....-Harry respiro hondamente, atrayendo a Draco hacia si.  
  
-Que estas haciendo?  
  
-Voy a besarte. He estado esperando para hacerlo un año.  
  
-Bueno, si has estado esperando tanto tiempo...  
  
Harry presiono sus labios contra los de Draco. Draco jadeo y presiono sus labios insistentemente contra los del otro chico. Tras un momento, ambos estaban respirando agitadamente, con sus frentes apoyadas la una en la otra.  
  
-Wow-murmuro Harry.  
  
-Es diferente besar a un chico.-Draco aspiro.  
  
-Quieres decir que soy el primer chico al que has besado?-Harry parecia encantado.  
  
-Estaba ocultándolo-Draco sonrio de lado-Veras, la verdad es que desde hace un año he estado enamorado del mejor amigo de Ron Weasley.  
  
Sus labios bajaron hacia la boca de Harry, abierta por la sorpresa.  
  
-Bueno, es la verdad-murmuro Draco, contra los labios del chico.  
  
-Que estas haciendo?-susurro Harry.  
  
-Pense que era obvio. Voy a besarte-dijo Draco-He estado esperando un año para hacerlo.  
  
Harry sonrio.  
  
-Bueno, si has estado esperando tanto tiempo...  
  
FIN*********************  
  
T.N: wow!!!!no es fantastica???espero que la traducción sea buena, la verdad es que la he hecho muy rapido!!!lo proximo que hare sera traducir el capitulo 4 de Sleeping Blonde Beauty al ingles y luego...penúltimo capitulo!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto....REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 


End file.
